Knuckles (SSB16)
Knuckles is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Knuckles is a character with strong attacks that KO earlier, Similar to that of Little Mac from Super Smash Bros. 4. Attributes Knuckles is an agile character, with well above-average movement speeds and a glide. Many of his hard-hitting attacks fit those of the "Slow but strong" character archetype, though some of his moves are relatively quick in attack speed. Knuckles is known to have an amazing recovery both vertical and horizontal (though has slightly more vertical distance than Knuckles). Knuckles has very strong attacks but at the cost at being very slow (notably F-Smash which is currently his slowest Smash attack, 2nd slowest attack in his moveset overall and one of the slowest attacks in the game). Knuckles' attacks are strong, making them useful for KO's, but not all of his attacks are powerful. His Jab, Down Tilt and, in some occasions, Up Tilt are rather weak but they have their usefulness, all of them having one in common: all of them are potent combo starters, but Knuckles has other moves that can set up combos more easily, out-shining these moves. Knuckles has an amazing recovery, arguably one of the best in the game. This is due to it having very high vertical distance and long horizontal distance, and it is almost impossible to edge-guard or gimp due to his horizontal recovery being very fast and his vertical recovery having an upward hitbox at the start of his Up Special. His Spin Dash can also grant more horizontal distance in his recovery due to its high lateral speed. Knuckles actually has a potent combo ability for a powerhouse character. His Spin Dash is one of the best combo starters in the game due to its multi-hit properties, being relatively fast and hard to stop. It can easily lead to Fair into a Dair (Ken Combo) if fair is sourspotted or if the opponent has low damage. His air game and edgeguarding game are actually really good. His Dair is a potent meteor smash, his Bair is very strong, his Uair can combo into itself in very low percentages, his nair is very useful for spacing and his fair is potent edge-guarding move. His Down Special is also a very potent edge-guarding move as it makes the opponent decide if either to dodge it or get hit by it. Knuckles' attacks KO alot earlier and having the same power as of Little Mac from Super Smash Bros. 4. However, Knuckles also has his flaws. He has very slow attacks combined with his critical problem, lack of range. Side Smash is Knuckles's most reliable kill move and is significantly slow. His Down Special can be used for mindgames and edgeguard but its his slowest attack in his moveset (also among the slowest attacks in the game) and it leaves Knuckles wide open due to very huge ending lag. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Folds arms and taps foot, then says, "Hmph." *Side: Adjusts his Gloves looking at the Opponent. *Down: Throws his fist on the ground grunting. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Knuckles flies down on the stage and does a flip and faces the opponent. 'Idle Poses' *Looks both ways while folding his arms *Thrusts twice 'Victory Poses' *Knuckles punches twice and strikes a final punch. *Knuckles lifts up a boulder and slams it down. *Knuckles adjusts his wrist and poses with a smile In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia